Lucifuge (SMT)
Summary Lucifuge Rofocale is the Prime Minister of hell. Lucifer himself grants Rofocale power over all worldly treasures. He counts the Goetic nobles Bael, Agares, and Marbas among his direct subordinates. In the series, Lucifuge is responsible for minting Macca, the series' currency that is used by Demons and the like. He is one of Lucifer's top generals as well. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A Name: Lucifuge, Lucifuge Rofocale, Prime Minister of Hell Origin: Shin Megami Tensei Gender: Male Age: Inapplicable, demons are unbound by linear time Classification: Demon, Thought-form of information Attack Potency: Macroverse Level+ (Should be equal to the likes of Beelzebub as one of Lucifer's right hands.) Dimensionality: 4-D Travel Speed: Immeasurable (As a demon, he is a native of the expanse, which transcends the space, time and causality of the multiverse.) Combat Speed: Immeasurable Reaction Speed: Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Immeasurable (Demons, as higher-dimensional beings beyond matter, are not bound by the traditional laws of physics.) Striking Strength: Macroversal+ Durability: Macroverse level+ Stamina: Likely Infinite Range: Macroverse Level+ Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Corporeal, Abstract Existence (Demons' bodies are made of pure information itself, and typically represent the phenomenon that they're associated within their own mythologies), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4 and 8, they are reliant on the shared thoughts and beliefs of mankind, and can return to the great will upon death and will eventually reincarnate), Regeneration (High-Godly, demons can come back almost immediately from the destruction of an infinite multiverse across all points in time. Each universe contains 31 planes of existence as well), Acausality (Type 5, all demons make their homes in a plane of existence transcendent of past, present and future. Demons are also notably unaffected by and defy cause and effect itself, I.E. they have always existed despite being born upon being observed by humans, they are unaffected by all of humanity being wiped out despite their immortality coming from them in part, etc), Space-Time Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation (Far above the likes of Ouroboros, who can already create and govern her own space-time continuum that is separated by quantum tunnels from neighboring ones), Information Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Superior to Kagutsuchi, whose mere existence governed the Amala Network across all of time itself), Soul Manipulation, Necromancy (Is described as a skilled soul controller, created and commanded a horde of Undead), Statistics Reduction (Via Debilitate, can decrease the strength, durability, speed, and accuracy of an enemy all at once), Power Nullification (Can negate all positive effects on a foe with Dekaja, can seal a foe's ability to do anything except attack normally with the mute ailment), Darkness Manipulation (Chaos-allied demons are regarded as "powers of darkness", is capable of attacking with darkness), Death Manipulation (Can learn mudo skills which induce death onto foes regardless of their durability or vitality), Air Manipulation (Can utilize wind in attacks), Resistance Negation (Can utilize "Almighty" attacks which ignore all manners of resistance to attacks), Mind and Empathic Manipulation (Can cause foes to panic or become fearful by inducing status effects onto them), Attack Nullification and Reflection (Nullifies projectiles and reflects all dark-based and wind-based attacks back at the caster), Resistance to Darkness Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Likely Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: Electric attacks Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Mudodyne:' A powerful dark attack to a single enemy. Can instantly induce death. *'Mamudoon:' Powerful dark damage to all enemies. Can induce instant death. *'Light Devourer:' A powerful dark attack that hits all enemies and absorbs their vitality to heal Lucifuge. *'Mazandyne:' Heavy wind damage to all enemies. *'Grand Tack:' Projectiles are shot at one enemy. *'Megidola:' A strong attack dealt to all foes. As an almighty attack, it bypasses any sort of defense including immunity to magic, absorption/reflection of attacks and etc. *'Dekunda:' Negates all negative effects on himself and allies, returning him to his base state. *'Dekaja:' Negates all positive effects on all foes. *'Makarakarn:' A barrier that reflects magic attacks. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Video Game Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Air Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Death Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Information Users Category:Concepts Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Abstract Entities Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Acausality Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Soul Users Category:Necromancers Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Empathic Users Category:Negation Users Category:Male Characters Category:Demons Category:Superhumans